Hummingbird
by FeminineFerocious
Summary: When a hummingbird stares at you, it means you'll find true love. A popular boy named Yugi Motou meets loner boy Atem Amun, after a hummingbird stares at him. Atem has a crush on Yugi, but Yugi 'says' he's straight. Can they be together?
1. Summer

**Me: I have decided to do another story because my imagination was running wild recently.**

Creature: Another story? What happened to 'My Angel In Leather' you jackass!

Me: Hey! I promise to update that one too! Writing another story isn't a crime!

Annabi: Ferocious promises that this story will be to everyones liking, and that she will also update 'My Angel In Leather' as soon as possible.

Creature: She better! We do not own Yugioh, just this new plot! Try to enjoy!

Chapter 1: Summer

RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG!

That was the school bell, indicating another school year end at Domino High. A young teen named Yugi Motou was busy chatting with his friends, excited that summer was finally here.

"Joey calm down! You're making a scene!" whined Yugi playfully. The tall blond boy named 'Joey' was jumping up and down wooting that summer was finally here.

"I can't help it Yug! Our freshman year is done and done, plus next year we'll be sophomores! We'll rule da school!" Joey then started to dance, making his friend Tristan shake his head.

Ryou, a Brit said,"Uh, Joey it is Seniors who rule the school, not sophomores."

A pretty girl named Tea nodded her head in agreement. "That's true! Still, it'll be nice not to be known as the 'new kids' or 'fresh meat' anymore."

Tristan piped up,"And we'll get to teach the upcoming freshman everything we know! It'll be cool!"

Yugi nodded his head excitedly. He was so glad that he was friends with such good people. When he started out as a freshman, the only friend he had was Joey. But then he got introduced to other people and made fast friends with them.

A boy named Duke said,"Alright enough about school! What about summer? What do you guys wanna do?"

Everyone started thinking. They weren't sure what they wanted to do. Yugi tilted his head. His grandpa said that he would be going to Egypt for the summer, as a vacation and had even asked Yugi to come along. Yugi did not want to leave his friends behind, so he declined the offer.

Remembering that he would be all alone, Yugi reflected on what his grandpa had told him about having wild parties, and allowing complete strangers in the house. Yugi had promised that he would call his grandpa for permission before making any big decisions.

While he was thinking, and his friends were chatting, Yugi saw it. A hummingbird. It was small, and beautiful, beating it's wings so fast they were a blur. It had a crimson body, and amethyst wings.

The little bird was sucking the nectar out of the flowers, then turned its head towards Yugi. It gazed at Yugi for ten whole seconds (he counted), then flew away. Yugi just stood there feeling dazed. Did that bird just stare at him for ten whole seconds? Why?

Tea noticed this and asked,"Yugi? Are you okay? You're spacing out!"

Yugi snapped out of it, and replied, "Sorry Tea, it's just that I saw this hummingbird look at me. It was amazing."

Tea blinked. "A hummingbird looked at you?" "Yes! For ten whole seconds! I counted!" Tea then giggled, making Yugi confused.

"What's so funny?" "Yugi you should consider yourself lucky! When a hummingbird looks at you, it means that you'll find true love! You should be thrilled!" Tea gave Yugi a hug and said,"Hey guys! A hummingbird looked at Yugi!"

Joey looked confused and said,"So? Is that bad?" "No! It means Yugi will find true love! Isn't that awesome!"

Yugi's friends grinned. Ryou shook Yugi's hand. "Congradulations Yugi! I wish you the best of luck!" Tristan slapped Yugi on the back."Yeah man! That's great!" Joey lifted Yugi up and gave him a huge hug. "My best bud's findin' love! How cute!"

Duke was a little unconvinced. "Guys! It's just a hummingbird! You don't find true love just from getting some bird staring at ya!"

Everyone growled at Duke's pessimism, but Yugi just shrugged. He was still young so, he had plenty of time to find true love. He was certain that he would find some pretty girl one of these days.

"Hey guys, I gotta go to the bathroom real quick, I'l be right back okay!" His friends nodded, and Yugi made his way to the restroom.

When he got there, he was shocked to find one of the boys smoking a stoge carelessly. Their was smoke all over the place. Yugi held his breath, as he could not handle the smell. He looked on to see that the boys back was to him.

Yugi decided to just hold it in and leave, but then the boy turned around. Yugi saw that the boy was none other than Atem Amun, a junior at Domino High. Atem wasn't even wearing his school uniform, but rather black leather pants,a sleeveless black shirt, a choker, and some chains.

Atem widened his eyes and said,"Shit! I thought I locked the door." He cleared the smoke from his vision, and saw Yugi. He widened his eyes, and then grinned.

"Well, well if it isn't Yugi Motou! What a nice surprise!" Atem still smoking walked closer to Yugi, and the latter backed away until his back hit the door.

Atem and Yugi looked pretty similar. Both had tri-colored hair, and had the same facial features, except Atem was more mature looking, while Yugi looked childish. Atem's eyes were crimson, and Yugi's were amethyst. Atem was 5'8 while Yugi was barely 5'0. Atem had a tan, Yugi was white.

Atem grinned evilly at Yugi. When Yugi had first gone to Domino High, Atem was a bit of a bully. He'd never hit Yugi, but he would annoy him, follow him wherever he'd go, steal his lunch, give him noogies, and even stalk him!

Of course, once Yugi started hanging out with Tristan and Joey, Atem started to leave Yugi alone. He would still give him sexy smirks and glares every now and then.

Yugi gazed up fearfully at Atem. The last time they were alone together, Atem tried to molest Yugi. He knew that the elder was gay. Yugi didn't like guys, so he politely turned Atem down. When Atem became forceful, Joey came to Yugi's rescue.

"So, little man, you came to play?" Atem replied smugly.'Little man' was his nickname for Yugi. He blew his stoge in Yugi's face causing the smaller to cough. "-Cough- You're not allowed to -cough- smoke at -cough- school! You could get in big trouble!"

Atem scowled. "So? I'm eighteen, I am legally allowed to smoke! I can do whatever the hell I want!" Yugi flinched at his tone. He figured that now would be the best time to leave.

"I-I g-gotta go now. See ya next year!" Yugi turned to open the door, but then Atem stuck his hand out and shut the door. Yugi yelped. Atem blew his stoge out, then grabbed Yugi's arm, pulling him close.

"Come here!" Atem snuggled Yugi up to his chest, and kept his arms around him. Yugi's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Let go!" "NO!"

Now Yugi was scared. He stopped resisting, since Atem was much stronger than he was. When Yugi stopped struggling, Atem started laughing. Yugi shivered in fear. It was a terrifying laugh, fit for a demon.

"Oh sweet innocent little Yugi. How I wish to kiss those soft lips of yours. When will you stop resisting my advances, and just let me take you already?" Yugi blushed madly, and tried to hide his face. "W-Well, I don't like g-guys..."

Atem then started to stroke Yugi's back and sniff his sweet smelling hair. Yugi whimpered and squirmed, cause he had to go really bad.

"Um, excuse me? I really have to pee..." Atem's eyes popped open, and then he started to chuckle. He let Yugi go, and walked him over to the urinal.

"Here ya go little man." Atem turned around giving Yugi some privacy. When Yugi was done with his business, Atem grabbed him again so he wouldn't escape.

" Ah ah ah, where do yo think you are going?" Yugi blinked. "B-Back to my f-friends." "Ah come on! Why don't you and I go out or something? It's been a while since we talked!"

Yugi couldn't believe the man was asking him out. Well, to be honest, Yugi felt sorry for Atem.

Atem was a loner, and an outcast at Domino High. Ever since he was a freshman, he was always hanging out by himself. Yugi never saw Atem hanging out with anyone, or talking to anybody. He knew that Atem lived by himself in some crappy apartment, had a lousy job, and well, basically his life sucked.

He was even held back a year because of his poor grades. Yugi figured that what Atem really needed was a friend.

Atem cupped Yugi chin, and lifted his head up. Their eyes met, and Atem whispered,"Please? I'm being serious here. Go out with me."

Yugi could see the loneliness, and sadness in Atems eyes. The elder truly had a big crush on Yugi, and hoped, no, prayed that the young one would return his feelings, and save him from his loneliness.

Atem touched foreheads with Yugi, so that their lips brushed. Yugi crimsoned heavily, but closed his eyes. This actually felt really good.

They were going to kiss, when suddenly-

"HEY YUG!" Yugi snapped out of it and saw Joey with Tristan and Duke at the doorway. When the boys saw Atem's arms around Yugi, Joey growled,"Get your filthy hands offa him ya freak!"

Atem clung to Yugi possessively, and snarled,"F%#$ OFF! WE ARE TALKING HERE!"

Tristan smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Okay then pal, we'll just have to snap you in half!"

The three boys ganged up on Atem, but Yugi cried,"Guys no! There's no need for violence!" He then squirmed out of Atems grip, and stood in front of Joey.

"Let's just go okay?" Joey looked down at Yugi, then glared back at Atem.

"You stay away from him, ya got that faggot? He's not into dicks, and you are one." Then Joey led the boys out of the bathroom, leaving Atem all alone.

Yugi looked back at Atem, and saw that elder had his head bowed down, so you couldn't see his eyes. Yugi felt a hot stab of guilt run through him, but left with his friends.

-At Yugi's House-

It was about 8:30 pm, and Yugi was watching T.V. He couldn't get his mind off of Atem. He felt so bad for just leaving him like that. He wanted to make up for it somehow. But how?

He could have just gone out on a date with him but he was straight! Besides, it would've been awkward, and fake. Wouldn't it?

Well, he was tired, and decided to turn in early. It was summer vacation, and he was going to enjoy it.

-At Atem's Apartment-

WHAM! The door was slammed open, and Atem drunkenly stumbled into his small apartment. He plopped himself down on the couch, and stared into nothing. He had just come back from a late night club, and payed for a hooker.

He felt like crap. After you got laid, weren't you supposed to feel good? Plus the beer and the drugs were supposed to give you some kind of high right? Still. He felt terrible.

His thoughts drifted to Yugi. Sweet little innocent Yugi. The boy truly was an angel. He fell in love with him the moment he laid eyes on him.

He tried to win Yugi over, but he didn't know how. How could Yugi ever love him any way? He was an outcast. A loser.

Atem had to come up with some kind of plan to get Yugi to like him. If the little angel hated him, he would refuse to live any longer.

Atem walked over to the balcony. The night air was chilly, and foreboding. He looked down to see cars zooming by.

For a minute Atem actually thought about jumping off the railing, and kill himself. It wouldn't be the first time he tried. But then he thought about Yugi. Would he even care if he were dead?

No. He wouldn't.

Feeling nothing at all, Atem lifted his leg over the railing, and was about to jump, when he heard a humming sound.

Looking around, Atem spotted a hummingbird, sucking the nectar from a flower in the pottery. The bird had a crimson body, and amethyst wings. It was the most beautiful bird he had ever seen in his life.

The little creature gazed at Atem for ten whole seconds (he counted), then the bird took its leave, flying off into the night.

Atem stood there dumbfounded. He went back into his small apartment, and sat back down on the couch. He had sobered some, and rubbed his eyes.

"What the hell... Was that bird staring at me or what?" he mumbled.

Then a light bulb went off in his head. He got a brilliant idea, on he could get closer to Yugi.

It was a bit of a crazy idea, but it should work. Atem started to pack all his things, his clothes, possessions, toiletries, anything. He even went into his hidden stash of money, and stuffed that into the bag.

With all that, he walked on out of the apartment, not even once looking back. He checked his watch. 2:45 in the morning. He could still make it.

-At Yugi's House-

It was 7:00 am, and Yugi couldn't help but wake up. He was so used to waking up early, not even summer could keep him in bed.

Oh right! It was summer vacation!

Yugi jumped out of bed, took a shower, then went down stairs to make breakfast. After eating, he checked the sign that said,'Room for rent'. His grandpa put it up there just in case to help any poor soul, because he loved helping people.

When Yugi removed the sign, he looked out the window and gasped. There lying on the cold hard ground was Atem!

Yugi quickly ran outside, and checked Atems pulse. He was still breathing, and when he felt his forehead, he was hot. He also saw the bags, and made haste to put them in the house. Then he ran back outside, and tried to carry Atem into the house.

Luckily, Atem seemed to have woken up, and Yugi said,"Don't worry! Just come inside and i'll take care of you! Come on!" Still holding his hand, Yugi led Atem into the house, and laid him on the sofa.

"Wait here, i'll make some tea, and get you some tylenol." Yugi went to go get those things, and Atem laid on the couch, stifling his laughter.

His plan was coming along just perfectly...

END OF CHAPTER 1

**Me: Alright the first chapter of Hummingbird is complete! Can anyone guess Atem's plan?**

Creature: Act like a pathetic loser, and hope Yugi let's him stay?

Me: YOU SPOILED IT!

Annabi: It was kinda obvious.

Me: Well, still would rather have them guess. **Anyways, I promise to update 'My Angel In Leather' too okay? And I might even have another story up my sleeve...**

Creature: Oy Vey. She's gonna over load herself, I can tell already.

Annabi: Did you like it? Please leave some good reviews! See ya later! :) 


	2. Can I Stay with You?

**Me: This story is really growing on me.**

Creature: It's hard working on a bunch of stories isn't it?

Me: Yeah, but it sure is worth it, especially with all the nice reviews! Thanks guys! :)

Annabi: Ferocious does not own Yugioh, just this plot!

Chapter 2: Can I Stay With You?

Yugi came back with the tylenol and the tea, and placed them at the coffee table by Atem's feet. The elder was laying on the couch, his tan skin looking a little pale some how.

"Here, drink this, it'll make you feel better." Yugi fished out a pill, and gave Atem the tea. Atem popped the pill into his mouth, and swiftly drank the tea. It ran warm and soothing down his throat.

"Wow! This tea is delicious! What flavor is it?" Atem asked. Yugi blushed and said,"It's mocha flavored Sempai."

Atem widened his eyes at the word 'Sempai', the word for elder. Yugi had never said that to him before. Why now?

Atem stared at Yugi curiously, but was happy with his new nickname. If Yugi wanted to call him Sempai, then so be it.

Yugi blushed harder at Atem's stare, and decided to ask why he was out on the street.

"So Sempai, why were you sleeping outside on the concrete? You could've caught a death of cold out there!" Yugi gazed at Atem in genuine concern.

At hearing the sincerity in Yugi's voice, Atem choked up inside. Finally someone who cared about him!

But he held on to his composure, and convincingly replied,"I got kicked out of my apartment last night."

Yugi gasped. "Why? Didn't you pay the rent?" "I did! I got kicked out because I accidently stepped on this lady's cat and sprained his leg! The the fat bitch called the manager and told him to kick me out, so here I am."

It looked like Yugi bought it, and for that Atem was grateful. He could be one smooth lier when he wanted to be.

"Wow Sempai, I'm so sorry! That means you're homeless now huh?" Yugi asked innocently.

Atem nodded. "Yes I am. I got out of there as fast as I could, and wandered the streets for hours. I saw the 'Room For Rent' sign out on the window, and figured it would be polite to just wait until morning to ask if I could stay. I had no idea it was your house though."

Atem knew where Yugi's house was by stalking him one time, following him home. Of course he wouldn't really say that.

Yugi kept eating up the lies Atem was spewing, and so far didn't suspect any foul play. Yugi believed in the goodness in people.

Atem then decided to wrap it up."So, Yugi... If it may not be to much trouble... Can I stay with you? Please?"

Yugi clenched his jaw. He knew it was going to come down to that. Even though he believed in the goodness of people, he also believed in trusting one's instincts.

He could let Atem stay, and even get a little extra money from him, or he could throw his ass out on the streets. Besides, the boy was gay, and probably just wanted to get in Yugi's pants! Yugi just stared at him.

Atem stared back. He knew Yugi was weighing his options, and was considering whether to kick him out or not.

It became a staring contest, with Atem being the victor. Yugi blinked and rubbed his eyes, then sighed. He hadn't expected this. Was this fate?

Atem decided to do some convincing. "Yugi I know what you're thinking-" Yugi looked up at him, "-and I know you don't trust me because I have feelings for you-" OOPS! He didn't mean to say that! But he had to continue, as he wasn't lying anymore.

"-And I just wanted to say that I am sorry for ever making you feel uncomfortable! I was a real jackass and I promise to make no more advances to you! Please please PLEASE let me stay!"

Atem went down on his knees, and clasped his hands together with tears in his eyes. Yugi gazed at the elder shocked. He hadn't expected the elder to beg! Now he felt guilty.

"Alright Sempai you can stay with me! I won't throw you out on the streets." Yugi said. Atem's eyes lit up, and with a cry of happiness, hugged Yugi.

Yugi squeaked in surprise, but excepted the elders hug. He even hugged him back.

Atem suppressed the urge to moan as he felt Yugi's petite hands rubbing his back. He loved having the little one in his arms. All to soon it ended.

"Um... Sempai you can let go now." Yugi whispered bashfully. Atem groaned, but let Yugi go.

Yugi then stood up in front of Atem and said,"Well, if you're going to live with me, they're going to be some rules."

Atem nodded his head. He figured that there was going to be something like that.

Yugi held up a finger. "Rule 1. You have to be polite, and behave in my house. Rule 2. You are living here on rent, so you have to pay on time, okay?"

Atem nodded his head. Being polite and well behaved would need some getting used to, but he figured he could manage. He had enough money for the rent for a while. What Yugi said next made him a little indignant.

"...Rule 3. No smoking-" "WHAT?" Yugi flinched at Atem's tone. The elder actually got up in Yugi's face.

"No smoking? WHY?" Atem seethed. He frickin' HATED it when people told him not to smoke. He couldn't help it! He'd been smoking since he was thirteen!

Yugi shivered in fear but stood his ground."P-Please Sempai, my grandpa would kill me if there was smoking in the house! You can smoke outside if you want..."

That calmed Atem down. So he could only smoke outside, that was fine. Then he heard Yugi say,"A-And no drinking beer either."

Keeping himself sane Atem asked,"Can I drink outside?" "S-Sure. Outside is fine."

Atem sighed in relief. He could still have his poisons, even when living with his angel.

Yugi cleared his throat, and listed off more rules.

"Rule 4. You will help me around the house when need be. And rule 5... Well, I'm not sure what else, so just be nice, and everything will get along just fine." Yugi huffed out a breath of air after speaking.

Atem then asked,"How much will I be paying for the rent?"

Yugi looked up in thought. "Well, I think grandpa said $250 a month was alright... Can you afford that?"

Atem gawped at him. $250 a month? That was a steal! Damn, the apartment was way more expensive then this! He could stay here for a long time!

"Yes! I can promise you that I will pay on time. You need not worry about that little man." Atem was so happy to stay with Yugi, he almost cried. But held it in.

Yugi chuckled at the elders words, and stuck out his hand. "Then pay up Sempai!"

Atem looked at Yugi's petite hand and almost bursted out laughing.

"Alright little man, just wait one moment please." He went to his bag, his special bag with his secret stash of money and pulled out the cash.

He walked over to Yugi and placed the money in his hands.

"Here ya are little man. Just like I promised." Atem smiled. He was gonna like it here.

-Later that day-

Joey thought that it would be nice if he came over on a surprise visit to Yugi's house since he was bored with nothing to do. Plus, he really wanted to plan the summer party Yugi promised they would do.

So the tough blond walked on up to the game shop, knocked on the door and waited.

-Knock- -Knock- "Hey Yug! It's me Joey! Open up man!" Joey waited with thinning patience, then Yugi finally opened the door.

"Hey Joey! What are you doing here?" Yugi asked, still standing in the door frame.

"Yug! Sorry I came unannounced and all, but I really wanted to start planning for that party soon. So let me in man."

Joey let himself in, while Yugi muttered,"He has no manners." They walked up the stairs to the living room.

Once they entered the living room Yugi said nervously,"Now Joey, I-I have a visitor here, so promise to be n-nice."

Joey stared at his best friend. "A visitor? Who? Someone I know? Is it a pretty girl?"

Yugi held his hands up. "No no, it's someone from school, who you already know..."

Joey was till confused until Atem waltzed into the room, drinking a diet coke.

"-BURP-! Excuse me little man, but better out then in-" "WHAT THE F$%# IS HE DOIN' HERE?"

Joey's scream made the other two boys jump. Atem blinked then stared at Joey with angry eyes.

"There is no need to yell you ignoramus! Anyways, I'm-" WHOOSH! Joey's fist came thrashing out for Atem's face. Luckily the boy ducked, and Joey hit nothing but air.

Yugi looked on in shock. "Joey what the heck are you doing-" "Yug stand back! He broke inta your house to rape you! I'll save ya buddy, go and call the police!"

Joey stood in front of Yugi, shielding him, then Atem ran to Joey and bonked him on the head. The two were in a scuffle till Yugi screamed,"ENOUGH!"

Both boys stopped and stared at Yugi. Yugi then said in a rush,"Joey I know this sounds crazy, but Atem needs a place to stay, I found him on my front porch, and I couldn't just toss him on the streets, and so I decided to let him rent my spare room."

Joey gawped at Yugi then pushed Atem off of him. He stood up, dusted himself off and said,"Yug are ya nuts man? You're seriously gonna let this faggot room with ya? Don't forget man, he tried to rape you once!"

Atem hung his head at the memory, but Yugi shook his head.

"Joey, I know that he was a real jerk, but he promises to be nice, so I trust him." Yugi walked over to Atem and placed his hand in his.

Atem grinned at this, and Joey cringed. He tried to reason with Yugi.

"Yug, the guy is just trying ta get inta your pants! I don't wanna see you get hurt man, that's all." "I won't Joey. I trust Atem, and I even want to invite him to the party we're going to have."

Both Atem and Joey stared at Yugi shocked. He was going to invite Atem to a party? How nice! Atem internally cried of happiness. Nobody ever invited him to a party before. Well, not one without drugs, beer, and hookers.

Atem smirked at Joey who shook his head in disbelief, but sighed in defeat.

"Alright Yug. It's your call, so if you you want to invite the fa- I mean Atem, then go right ahead." To Atem he said,"Just be nice to Yugi man, he's doing a lot for youse. If I get wind that you're hurting him in any way, I'll kill ya! Understand?"

Atem chuckled but replied,"Understood Wheeler."

"Call me Joey. We're gonna be friends now, so let's stay on a first name basis. Alright _Atem_?" Joey grinned at the surprised boy.

Atem sputtered,"Y-You wanna be m-my f-friend?" "Sure why not! If Yugi trusts ya, then I can learn to too."

Yugi smiled at them both. He was honestly glad that Joey was giving Atem a chance. He believed that everyone deserves a second chance.

Joey turned to Yugi. "Well it's getting late, so I'ma head on home. Take care of each other now alright? See ya!"

They said their goodbyes, and Joey left the house to head on home.

When they were alone, Atem turned to Yugi.

"Yugi... Do you really mean it? I'm allowed to go to this party?" "Of course you are! You're a guest, so I might as well invite you! I want you to have fun, since we are friends now Sempai."

Yugi gazed up at Atem's crimson eyes and could see that they were filled with unshed tears. Atem sniffed and said with some effort,"We're... friends? Really? I thought you h-hated me."

The younger boy stared up at Atem and spoke truthfully. "At first I was afraid you, but now I see that you are really a nice person. I know that I can trust you Atem. I want you to know that with me you will be safe, and I'll always be your friend."

Atem sniffed again, then grabbed Yugi and gave him a bone crushing hug. At first Yugi was shocked, but then Atem pulled away quickly.

"I... I'm sorry Yugi. I just really needed a hug. I have been alone for so long-" "It's okay Sempai, you can hug me. I don't mind."

Yugi pulled Atem into his arms and stroked his back. Atem gasped in surprise, but gladly excepted the hug from his crush.

They stood there hugging for a while, then let go, both blushing. Atem sniffed again and rubbed his eyes. He suddenly felt really tired. He wanted to got to bed.

Yugi noticed this and said,"Why don't you go to bed Sempai, I can see that you are very tired."  
Atem protested. "But it's only 7:00. To early."

Yugi giggled then grabbed Atems hand and led him to the guest room. It gave the elder chills to have Yugi holding his hands like that.

When they got to the bedroom, Yugi ordered Atem to get into his pajamas and sleep. Atem grumbled but complied.

The elder took off his shirt with a swift motion, and Yugi blushed at the sight. Damn Atem was ripped! His pecs were nice, and he even had a six pack.

Yugi shook his head to get rid of any dirty thoughts that might plague his mind. How could he even think that way! He was straight! Right?

Atem started to slip off his pants, and that's when Yugi had enough, then quickly stuttered,"G-Good night!" Then he bolted out of the room.

The older boy stared after him in confusion, but then smiled. Things were getting better.

END OF CHAPTER 2

**Me: Aw, how sweet, Yugi thinks of Atem as a friend now! And yes it is true about hummingbirds staring at you, you find true love.**

Creature: It happened to you when you were little right?

Me: That's right! A hummingbird stared at me for ten whole seconds when I was six! I counted.

Annabi: Well I sure hope you find true love Ferocious. Anyway, review on your way out! :)


	3. Understandings

**Me: Now I'm gonna try and see if these two can get together.**

Creature: Is Atem gonna ask Yugi out or something?

Me: Oh, they'll see what happens! Disclaimer please!

Annabi: Ferocious does not own Yugioh, so nobody sue!

Chapter 3: Understandings

It was 8:00 the next morning, and Yugi was just waking up. He went to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed his teeth, and went downstairs to make breakfast.

As he was making scrambled eggs for himself, he heard snoring coming from the guest room. Curious, he came out of the kitchen, then remembered Atem.

"Oh! That's right, he's staying here!" Yugi exclaimed out loud. He quickly covered his mouth. He didn't want to wake Atem just yet.

Yugi went back into the kitchen to make breakfast for two.

-With Atem-

The egyptian boy was just waking up, saying that the bed was very soft. Then he woke up completely with a start.

"Where am I? This isn't my apartment!" Atem looked frantically around the room, totally confused.

After about a full minute he smacked himself on the head. "Oh yeah! I'm staying at Yugi's house! Duh!"

He yawned , then looked at the clock. It said 8:15. Damn it was early. He usually woke up around ten, or even twelve.

The door opened, and Yugi's round face popped in saying,"Good morning Sempai! Breakfast is ready!"

Atem looked at Yugi and nearly melted. The first person he got to wake up to was this beautiful angel called Yugi. Normally for Atem the first person he woke up to was some whore he paid, or the landlord asking for the rent.

Yugi blushed when Atem just stared at him and mumbled,"Good morning little man."

Atem walked over to Yugi and pulled open the door. He gazed down at Yugi's petite body. Yugi was dressed in an over sized white shirt, and blue boxers, and white socks.

Yugi couldn't help but stare at Atem, who wore only a pair of black boxers and nothing else.

Yugi kept blushing, then stuttered,"D-Do still w-want breakfast?"

Atem snapped out of it then replied,"Sure. What are we having?" "Bacon, eggs, and cottage cheese with orange juice."

Yugi grabbed Atems hand then led him to the kitchen since the elder seemed a little lost. He gave him a comforting smile and sat him down on a chair.

"Now you stay right here, and i'll get the food." Yugi prepared the table, setting two plates, one for himself and one for Atem.

Smelling the food, Atems mouth was watering. He dug into the food, as if it were his last meal.

As Yugi ate he watched Atem closely. Atem was eating like a pig. His table manners weren't that great that's for sure.

"Ahem," Yugi coughed. Atem looked up with is mouth full.

"Well Sempai, when you went to sleep I called my grandpa last night..." Yugi said slowly.

Atem gulped his food down. He knew this was coming.

"... And I told him about your predicament. I told him how I knew you, among other things. I left nothing out." Yugi sighed.

Atem gulped again, and stared down at the table. He was afraid of grandpas answer.

Yugi gazed up at the ceiling. "And it took some convincing, but... He said you can stay."

The older boy snapped his head up. Gramps said it was okay? He can really stay? Alright!

"ALRIGHT!" Atem cried out in joy. He jumped from the table and grabbed Yugi in a thankful hug.

The little guy gasped in surprise, but gladly joined in Atems happiness. They both jumped up and down like school girls.

When they were done, Yugi said,"Okay Sempai, today is hopping day. That means we gotta go buy supplies for the house. I could use a shopping partner. Wanna come?"

Atem didn't hesitate. "Yes! Of course I'll help you out little man."

Yugi giggled cutely at the elders enthusiasm. "Well, let's go then!" He went to a drawer, took out the money for the shopping trip, and led Atem to the door.

"We're going to the market first okay? Follow me!" Yugi pulled Atem out the door, and into the world. The day had just begun.

-At the Market-

They were at a Ralphs, and Atem was pushing a shopping cart, while Yugi read from a list.

"Okay, the first thing on the list is soda since we're running out. So let's go." Yugi led the way to the soda.

Atem kept his eyes on Yugi while pushing the cart. In truth, Atem never really went to this market before. Usually he went to a 99 cent store to get supplies.

Once at the soda aisle, Yugi took out four sets of six cans of diet coke, and placed them in to the cart. Then he read from the list again.

"Next is... fruit." Yugi led the way again, and Atem followed.

They went on like that, reading from the list, getting the items, and so on. Finally they were done, and went to the express lane to pay for the stuff.

Atem wiped his forehead with his hand. "Whew! At last we are finished!"

Yugi gazed up at him curiously. "Have you ever been here before Sempai?"

Atem shook his head. "No. Usually I just go to cheap dime stores to get my shit."

A lady who over heard them shook her head with dissaproval. Atem ignored her, but Yugi blushed in embarrassment.

They paid for the items, then walked back home. Once back home, they put everything in its place. The the two of them sat back down on the couch.

Yugi chirped,"So, what do you want to do next Sempai?"

Atem looked up in thought. "Well... How about we go shopping? You know at the mall."

Yugi nodded and said,"I've got some money saved up. I'm sure I can buy some stuff. Okay, let's go!"

The two boys then walked on to the Domino Mall. Yugi usually went with only his friends, but Atem was a friend now too, and he wanted to get to know the elder better.

-At the Mall-

The two boys decided to go to the food court to get something to eat. Yugi got some burgers for the both of them, with some soda.

"Thanks little man. But I could have payed for my own food y'know."Atem chomped down on his burger.

Yugi said,"You're my guest Sempai, so I wanted to pay for you. It's alright."

Atem smirked. "You know, this is starting to look like a date little man."

Yugi blushed, but didn't comment. He knew that the elder was just kidding around, and he knew he was straight. Right?

They talked about random things, like school, or the mall itself. Yugi tried to get Atem to talk more about himself since he was curious.

"Well...," Atem shifted uncomfortably. "...What would you like to know?"

"Anything. I'd like to know more about my Sempai." Yugi gave Atem a kind smile.

Atem's breath hitched in his throat. Yugi looked so beautiful right then. He would tell that face anything.

"A-Alright. I'll talk. I'm-" "Yugi! There you are!" said a cheery voice.

The boys looked up, and saw Tea, Tristan, Ryou, and Duke, walk up to them. The gang stopped when they saw Atem.

"What the hell? What's the faggot doing here?" Tristan growled angrily.

Yugi gulped as his friends started to gang up on Atem. Duke and Tristan had their fists at the ready, and Tea gave Atem one of her mad looks. Even Ryou seemed pissed.

Duke snarled,"What are you doing to Yugi you fag? Trying to molest him or something?"

Atem growled right back at Duke. "We are just talking! Leave us alone!"

Tea then said,"You are just sad. Trying to hurt our Yugi like this. Why can't you just leave him alone?"

Yugi opened his mouth but Tristan cut him off. "Don't worry Yugi, we'll take care of the faggot for ya!"

Duke and Tristan both grabbed Atem by his shoulders, then hoisted him off his chair. Atem got really pissed then and kicked Tristan in the groin and punched Duke in the eye.

"OW!" both boys yelled. People were staring at the teens now.

Yugi said,"Guys-" "WHY YOU SONOFA BITCH!" Tristan screamed.

The tall brunet lunged for Atem, but he ducked Tristan's blow, and kneed him in the stomach. Duke tried to surprise him from behind, but Atem twirled around and decked Duke in his other eye.

Atem was a pretty good fighter.

Tea sorta joined in and slapped Atem across the face. Atem held his cheek glaring at her. He would never hit a woman, but this girl was pushing it!

She then grabbed some mace form her purse, and sprayed it all over Atem's eyes.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Atem screamed in pain. He fell on his knees with his hands over his eyes.

Tea grabbed Yugi and said,"Okay let's get out of here!" She pulled Yugi away.

Tristan and Duke cornered Atem who was still writhing from the mace. "Let's kick him while he's down!"

Duke agreed; but before they could do anything, Joey showed up and said,"Hey guys! Fancy meetin' you here- what the hell are ya guys doin'!"

Joey ran over to Atem and pushed Tristan and Duke away from him.

Yugi took the oppurtunity to wiggel out of Teas grip and say,"GUYS! I want to tell you that Atem and I were just talking! He wasnt trying to rape me or anything, so please just lay off!"

They were all silent, and nearly everyone in the food court was watching them.

Ryou who was quiet said,"Really? What were you guys on a date something?"

Yugi blushed and said," No! We were just... Hanging out! Atem is staying with me since he got kicked out of his apartment. He's sorry for what he's done to me, and he's my friend now. So be nice to him."

Tristan and Duke hung their heads and mumbled,"We're sorry..."

Joey nodded his head. "You guys should be sorry. Atem and I already talked, and he's also invited to the party we're gonna have. So youse guys had better be more nice to him. Whether he's gay or not."

Tea stepped forward with her head down. "I'm sorry for slapping you Atem. I hope we can be good friends now."

Ryou stepped up. "Well, I'm sorry as well Atem. Now that I know you won't try to hurt Yugi, perhaps we can have a spot of tea together one of these days eh? That would be smashing."

Atem gazed at everyone in a daze. They were all willing to be his friends now? Seriously? Even though he was gay?

Yugi looked up at Atem. "Sempai, are you crying?"

Atem sniffed and replied,"N-No, it's the mace. It stings like hell."

Tea blushed and said,"I said I was sorry!"

Everybody laughed. After their day at the mall, Yugi took Atem home to get cleaned up.

-At Yugi's house-

It was 8:00 pm, and Yugi was tending to Atem wounds. Which were a slap to the face, and burned eyes.

Yugi figured eye drops were the best things for the eyes. They hurt Atem even more, but hopefully they would help. He put some ointment on Atem's cheek so the swelling would go down.

They sat on the couch. Yugi was rubbing the crème onto the elders face. Atem leaned into Yugi's touch.

"Mmmm..." Atem hummed. Yugi's hand felt good against his cheek.

Yugi blushed immensely, and whispered,"I hope this makes you feel better."

Atem whispered too. "It does. Thank you little man."

They both stared at each other, not saying anything.

Atem grabbed Yugi's hand and wiped the crème off it with a napkin. Then he held Yugi's cheek.

Yugi blushed harder. He saw Atem scooch closer to him on the couch, and put his arm around him.

Atem whispered,"Yugi, I-" "I have to go to bed now. Good night."

Yugi shot out of Atem's grip, and ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He shut the door, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so strange?" Yugi said softly.

Outside his window, a humming bird stared at Yugi for about ten seconds, then flew away.

END OF CHAPTER 3

**Me: Oooo, it looks like Yugi is starting to feel strange! It must be love!**

Creature: Dang the others really hate Atem don't they? At least they seem accepting now.

Me: Now hold on, you don't just change your opinion just like that! Atem is not in the clear yet!

Annabi: Next chapter will be about planning the party! Now please review! :) 


End file.
